Morbo: Sesión I
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos"


Fionna se encontraba en la casa de su novio Marshall Lee cuando este le dijo que la quería ver porque la extrañaba, ella complacida por lo que le dijo accedió a ir no sin antes avisarle a su hermana Cake que iba a estar un rato con él. Cuando la chica llegó a la casa saludó al vampiro y este la invitó a pasar, tomaron algo de beber claro color rojo y se sentaron en la cama de su habitación a conversar de la vida como si nada…

-¿Oye Fionna te gustan las cosquillas?- preguntó Marshall con curiosidad

-¿Qué si me gustan las cosquillas? Jaja Marshall yo no soy de las chicas que les gustan las cosquillas

-Entonces se podría decir que no eres de las chicas que se rían con algo como eso

-Nooo… jaja no te atrevas a intentarlo Marshall- le dijo divertida la chica

Obviamente el vampiro no hizo caso alguno y se le aventó a Fionna haciéndole cosquillas por su cuello y estómago, ella solo reía si parar mieras Marshall le restregaba que no que no era de las chicas que se reían

-¡Basta por favor Marshall!- gritaba ella riendo mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima

Las cosquillas y los bruscos movimientos los obligaron a que el vampiro quedara recostado por encima de Fionna y una vez que ambos muy agitados y cansados se detuvieron se quedaron mirando uno al otro

-Fionna…- susurró el vampiro

-Marshall…- dijo ella tomando con su mano la mejilla de él

Lentamente sus labios se fueron uniendo hasta que chocaron y se besaban con pasión, la lengua de Marshall se adentraba en la boca de Fionna y ella solo podía permitir el paso de esta mientas que sus manos sujetaban sus negros cabellos, el vampiro comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta sus senos y los comenzó a acariciar sacando un gemido por parte de la chica

-Haaa Marshall- suspiró con sus ojos cerrados

El vampiro levantó la blusa de su novia y una vez retirada comenzó a besar sus senos y a morderlos provocando que Fionna se aferrara más a su cabello, Marshall mordía y jalaba con sus dientes los pezones de ella manteniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus colmillos, con calma se fueron incorporando y esta vez el chico quitó el gorro de conejo haciendo que Fionna luciera su bella cabellera rubia, extasiado y excitado por el momento él se quitó su camisa de un tirón y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón pero fue detenido por Fionna

-Marshall todavía no estoy lista… es que yo aún soy…- dijo un poco apenada

-No te preocupes Fionna, hay otras maneras de gozar- le dio un beso intenso logrando que la piel de la humana se electrizara

Fionna se quitó la falda con lentitud y sus bragas que tenía e hizo lo mismo con sus medias blancas que la hacían lucir tan tierna.

-Acuéstate boca arriba Fionna y déjate llevar- pronunció el vampiro cerca de su oído

Ella así lo hizo y se tensó mucho cuando vio que Marshall dirigía su cabeza hasta su feminidad, sentiría un mariposéo cuando pasó su lengua por ahí, Fionna se retorció del estremecimiento que recibió al momento, había sido un lengüetazo tan exquisito que no pudo evitar apretar las sabanas y retorcerse al sentirlo… Marshall continuaba con las lengüetadas y besos ahí abajo mientras que la chica solo se retorcía y estremecía de placer intenso, una nueva experiencia estaba pasando por su cabeza, era algo tan delicioso que era inexplicable.

-Hoo glob… Marshall… Marshall…- decía con sus ojos cerrados

El vampiro seguía con su tarea y de un momento a otro se volvió caníbal mordiendo su feminidad y chupándola como si fuera un maldito depravado, esto hizo que Fionna lo pegara más a su sexo y que sintiera su lengua a más profundidad que antes.

La mente de Fionna estaba nublada, la exquisitez y maestría con que Marshall lo hacía con su lengua era maravillosa, en cada lengüetazo Fionna pronunciaba el nombre de su novio como si fuera una zorra en pleno acto, a diferencia que no estaba teniendo sexo vaginal o anal, si no oral.

-Es tu turno…

¿Esa fue su voz? Maldición se escuchó tan sexy y excitante cuando dijo esas palabras. Fionna abrió un ojo y respiro entrecortadamente

-Yo nunca lo he hecho…- le reveló

-No te preocupes- pasó su lengua por los carnosos labios de la chica- yo te voy a ayudar, ven coloca tu boca aquí- dijo acercándola hasta su miembro

Marshall la tomó por las mejillas y Fionna introdujo el miembro de el en su boca, al principio le dio un poco de asco y pena por lo que estaba haciendo pero ahora era su turno

-Es como si fuera una paleta Fionna, solo métela y sácala de tu boca

Ella así lo hizo, al principio Marshall podía sentir sus dientes y la inexperiencia que tenía pero a cada momento le decía a ella que hacer y esta se acataba en todo hasta que poco a poco Marshall pudo gozar más.

Fionna se metía el miembro a su boca y lo sacaba, con su lengua recorría desde la base hasta el glande de su novio y en él colocaba un poco de saliva y lo volvía a meter entre sus labios, algunas veces trataba de que todo el miembro de Marshall entrara en su boca pero no podía hacerlo ya que sentía que se ahogaba, aun así le encantaba escuchar aquella respiraciones agitadas de su pareja gimiendo y pidiendo por más.

Después de un rato comenzó a masturbarlo y se lo volvía a colocar en su boca esta vez moviéndolo y tocando sus testículos con sus manos pasando después por ellos y poniéndoselos por turno en sus labios como si fueran unos caramelos, Fionna los chupaba, mordía y hasta jalaba haciendo que Marshall jadeara por el placer. La humana dejó por un momento de lamer todo su miembro y se recostó encima de él para poder besarlo siendo correspondida por su novio el cual la abrazó posesivamente y le acarició sus piernas y su cadera, volvió a besar con lujuria sus senos y los volvió a morder y a chupar mientras que la chica tan solo jadeaba y gemía sin control.

-Es hora de acabar con esto- decía Marshall

De esa manera ordenó a Fionna que una vez más le hiciera sexo oral mientras que se volteaba en su propio eje a la mitad quedando con la feminidad de Fionna en su cara, ambos comenzaron a chupar y lamer el sexo del otro, la pasión y lo primitivo los dominaba porque sentían maravilloso el trabajo del otro, Marshall apretaba las caderas de Fionna y lamía con salvajismo su sexo mientras que ella masturbaba su miembro y se colocaba en la boca ambos testículos y los mordía y chupaba como su fueran caramelos, Fionna no sabía cuántos orgasmo había tenido ya pero quería llegar hasta el final de su aguante al igual que Marshall. El vampiro disfrutaba de los líquidos que salían de Fionna y una vez más se convirtió en caníbal devorándose el sexo de su novia, ella sentiría una deliciosa sensación recorrer desde su abdomen hasta su sexo el cual le indicaba que estaba a punto de correrse, por su parte Marshall también sentiría esa sensación de delicia recorrer su miembro.

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir más y se corrieron en la boca del otro, Fionna sintió sus piernas temblar y debilitarse mientras era bañada por la ambrosia de Marshall mientras que el recibía en su cara un río de deliciosa agua.

Cuando terminaron de tener sexo oral ambos se dieron una ducha juntos, Fionna agradeció que Marshall no le lamiera de nuevo ahí abajo porque sus piernas seguían débiles, a pesar de ello ella si tuvo que chuparle su miembro unos cuantos minutos más ya que se lo rogó y ella aceptó pero bueno, para ella era mejor así.

Para la humana fue una experiencia inolvidable y muy placentera que no podía esperar a que se repitiera de nuevo.


End file.
